super wolf
by kindtemari123
Summary: just a little story my friend made up mot really wolf's rain it's just i couldn't figer out were to put it


THE SUPER WOLF

BY KODI CHESHIRE

CHAPTER ONE THERE IS SEVEN CHAPTERS

ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A WOLF HE HAD AWESOME POWERS. HIS POWERS ARE X-RAY VISION.

THE OTHER'S ARE FLYING AND BLOWING ELETRIC ENERGY FROM HIS EYES. HE IS MY (DARKWOLF)I'M A BOY) BOY PET. I THINK HE IS AWESOME HE ALSO CAN SHAPE SHIFT. ALL HIS POWERS ARE SO HIS NAME IS CRYPTO (KR.I.).

ONE DAY I WAS WAITING FOR HIM TO RETURN FROM FIGHTING THE BAD GUYS. I WAS JUST WAITING WAITING AND WAITING. THEN I DECIDED TO LOOK FOR HIM. I COULDN'T FIND HIM SO I MADE POSTERS AND ASKED PEOPLE IF THEY'VE SEEN HIM. ALL THE PEOPLE SAID NO. THEN I GOT REALLY WORRIED ABOUT HIM. WHAT IF HE WAS HURT OR SERIOSILEY HURT. I WENT BACK HOME THEN I HEARD A BIG CRASH(CRASH). I LOOKED AROUD THEN THIS GUY GRABED I SAID "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" HE SAID "NO." THEN CRYPTO APPERED AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM. I HUGGED HIM HE SAID "SORRY I HAVE TO COUNTINUE MY JOURNEY". I SAID "NO!!!". THEN HE SAID " I HAVE TO BUT I CAN STILL SAVE YOU AND I WILL RETURN." THEN I HUGGED HIM AND SAID "OK." THEN HE HUGGED ME AND LEFT. I CRYED EVERYDAY THEN I WAS CRYING SO MUCH I FORGOT ABOUT HIM. THEN ONE YEAR LATER HE CAME BACK. RIGHT WHEN I SAW HIM I RECONIZED HIM. I RAN UP TO HIM AND HUGGED HIM. HE SAID "I MISSED YOU." THEN I SAID "I MISSED YOU TOO!" THEN WE FOUGHT BAD GUYS TOGETHER FOREVER. THEN SUDDENLY THIS GUY NAMED DARCIA KID-NAPPED CRYPTO. I CHASED HIM BUT HE TURNED INTO A WOLF AND RAN EVEN FASTER. MY LEGS GOT TIRED SO I FAINTED. WHEN I WOKE I WAS IN A CAGE. I REALLY WONDERED WHY.

DARCIA'S CASTLE/CHAPTER TWO

THEN I BANGED INTO THE CAGE BUT MY SHOULDER STARTED BLEEDING I STARTED TO SCREAM. MY SHOULDER HURT REALLY BAD. THE SIDE OF THE CAGE WAS ZAPPING MY SHOULDER EVERY TIME I BANGED ANGAINST THE CAGE. I LOOKED BESIDE ME IS WAS CRYPTO. HE WAS KNOCKED OUT. I YELLED HIS NAME TWICE. HE DIDN'T WAKE UP. I STARTED TO CRY. I SAID IN MY MIND_ IS HE....... DEAD._ I REALLY HOPED NOT. WHAT MADE ME THINK THAT IS THAT HE WAS ALL BLOODY. I SAID IN MY MIND _CRYPTO BE STRONG DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE._ THEN I SHOUTED "DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!" THEN CRYPTO SAID "DARK...WOLF-F." THEN I SAID "CRYPTO!!!!!" THEN HE SAID "WE WILL NOT BOTH MAKE OUT OF THIS ALIVE." THEN I SAID "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!!" THEN HE SAID G-GOOD...B-BYE." THEN "I SAID NO DON'T LEAVE ME!!" THEN HE SAID "I-I..,W-WILL...T-TRY...T-TO...T-TUFF I-IT OUT F-FOR...Y-YOU.'' THEN I SAID "PLEASE DO (SNIFFS)!!!" THEN HE GOT UP. THEN I SAID"GO CRYPTO!!!!!" THEN HE SAID "I WHAT DO YOU SAY WE BLOW THIS JOINT." HE BUSTED OUT OF THE TOP OF HIS CAGE. THEN HE BUSTED INTO THE TOP MINE. THEN HE PICKED ME UP. HE BROKE OUT OF THE TOP OF THE CASTLE. WE WENT HOME.

THE ARMY/CHAPTER THREE

THEN SUDDENLY CRYPTO SAID '' DID DARCIA HURT YOU." SO I SAID "NOT AT ALL." HE SAID " THATS GOOD." THEN HE SAID "I HAVE TO GET MY FRIENDS TO GET AN ARMY." THEN I SAID "WHY." HE SAID ''SO WE CAN FIGHT DARCIA SILLY." I SAID "CAN I HELP." THEN HE SAID "OF COURSE WE'LL NEED ALL THE HELP WE CAN GET." THEN WE GATHERED ALL HIS FRIENDS AND HEADED TO DARCIA'S CASTLE. WHEN WE ARRIVED HE HAD AN ARMY TOO! WE ALL STOOD THERE DEAD STILL IN OUR TRACKS. THEN HIS ARMY STARTED TO CHARGE AT US! I SAID "EVERYONE MOVE NOW!!!" SO THEY ALL FORCED THEMSELVES TO MOVE. THEN WE STARTED TO FIGHT. I KILLED A LOT OF PEOPLE. SO DID ALL THE OTHER GUYS. THEN DARCIA STARTED TO CHARGE AT CRYPTO. I WAS STOPPED THEN I SAID "CRYPTO BEHIND YOU!!!!" THEN HE TURNED AROUND FLEW OVER DARCIA LANDED BEHIND HIM AND ZAPPED HIM WITH HIS LIGHTING VISION. THEN I FELT BREATHING BEHIND ME. I TURNED AROUND. IT WAS A GIANT BULL/TIGER THING. I SCREMED. CRYPTO WENT IN FRONT OF ME. HE USED THE SAME MOVE HE USED ON DARCIA. BUT WHEN HE WAS BEHIND THE BULL/TIGER HE STOLE A GUYS SWORD AND STABBED IT. I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM USE A WEPON SO THIS WAS A GREAT OPPURTUNITY FOR ME TO KNOW HIM BETTER. THEN THE SWORD DIDN'T KILL THE BULL/TIGER. SO THEN HE ZAPPED IT. THEN THE BULL/TIGER FELL OVER AND DIED.

THE END OF ARMY ONE/CHAPTER FOUR

AFTER THREE HOURS OF FIGHTING WE KILLED DARCIA. CRYPTO BROUGHT ME HOME. I WAS REALLY BEAT. I BRUSHED MY TEETH GOT READY FOR BED AND FELL RIGHT ASLEEP.

IN THE MORNING I WENT TO SCHOOL. THERE WAS A NEW GIRL HER NAME IS LIGHTWOLF. SHE HAD A WOLF NAMED KURENI(.EN.I). IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SITE. CRYPTO TEASED ME ABOUT LOVING HER. THEN I TEASED HIM ABOUT LOVING KURENI. WE BOTH BLUSHED EVERY TIME WE SAID THEIR NAMES. THEN CRYPTO DARED ME TO TELL LIGHTWOLF HOW I FELT ABOUT HER. SO THE NEXT DAY TOLD HER SHE BLUSHED(OF COURSE). I SAID " I TRULEY LOVE YOU." SHE RAN OF SAYING "I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" I SAID "WOW." THEN WHEN I GOT HOME IDARED CRYPTO TO TELL KURENI HOW HE FEELS ABOUT HER. SO THE NEXT DAY HE TOLD KURENI ''I TRULEY LOVE YOU." THEN SHE RAN OFF SAYING "I LOVE YOU TOO!!1" THEN HE SAID "WOW." SO LIGHTWOLF AND I STARTED DATING. CRYPTO AND KURENI STATED DATING TOO.

THE BEGINNGING OF ARMY TWO/CHAPTER FIVE

THE NEXT DAY THIS GUY POOFED AND KID-NAPPED LIGHTWOLF AND KURENI!!! THEN WE GOT AN ARMY AGAIN AND WENT TO HUNT DOWN THAT GUY. WE TRIED DARCIA'S CASTLE. WE FOUND HIM. WHEN WE SAW HE HAD AN ARMY WAY BIGGER THAN LAST TIME!!! WE SAW THEM CHARGING AT US!!! WE MOVED OUT OF THE WAY. WE STARTED FIGHTING. THEN I YELLED "WE'LL SAVE YOU LIGHTWOLF AND KURENI!!!!" THEN SAID"ALL WE HAVE TO DO..." THEN CRYPTO AND ME SAID AT THE SAME TIME "...IS KICK A LITTE BAD GUY BUT!!!!!" THEN CRYPTO USED LIGHTING VISION AND I GRABBED A SWORD BOUNCED THE LIGHTING TO THE MYSTERY MAN. IT HIT HIM. AFTER SIX HOURS OF FIGHTING WE KILLED THE MYSTERY MAN AND SAVED LIGHTWOLF AND KURENI.

END OF ARMY TWO/CHAPTER SIX

TEN LIGHTWOLF KISSED ME. THEN KURENI KISSED CRYPTO. THEN CRYPTO TOOK ME HOME AND KURENI TOOK LIGHTWOLF HOME. I WAS BEAT A LOT I JUST WENT TO BED. I DIDN'T BRUSH MY TEETH OR ANYTHING. I FELL ASLEEP RIGHT SLEEP IN MY BED. WITHOUT A WORD SAID. (I RHYMED FOR NO REASON).

WHEN I WOKE UP I DIDN'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL BUT I HAD TO. SO I GOT READY FOR SCHOOL. WHEN I GOT TO SCOOL I RELIZED IT WAS A SATURDAY. THEN I REMEBER I HAD TO GO TO LIGHTWOLF'S HOUSE. I HURRIED HOME PUT MY BACKPACK AWAY. I RAN TO HER HOUSE(ALL THE WAY ACROSS TOWN). WHEN I GOT IN FRONT OF HER HOUSE I RELIZED CRYPTO COULD'VE FLEW ME HERE. I CURSED TO MYSELF. (HIS WORDS WERE TO BAD TO BE IN THIS STORY). I WENT INSIDE. SHE SAID "YOUR RIGHT ON TIME." THEN I SAID "THANK YOU GOD FOR GIVING ME SPEED." THEN SHE SAID

LIGHTWOLF'S HOUSE/CHAPTER SEVEN

DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" SO I SAID ''NO NOTHING AT ALL." SO WHEN I HAD TO HOME I SAID

''BYE'' THEN I RAN ALL THE WAY HOME. THEN WHEN I GOT INFRONT OF MY HOUSE I RELIZED CRYPTO COULD'VE FLOWN ME AGAIN!!!!! I CURSED TO MYSELF AGAIN. (ONCE AGAIN HIS WORDS ARE TOO BAD FOR THIS STORY). THEN I WENT TO BED. WITHOUT A WORD SAID.(NO REASON WITH THE RHYMING). IN THE MORNING I HAD TO GO TO CHURCH THIS TIME CRYPTO FLEW ME. AFTER CHURCH I WENT HOME AND PLAYED VIDEO GAMES ALL DAY. (FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE HE FOUGHT BAD GUYS AND HAD AN ALMOST NORMAL LIFE.

THE END


End file.
